Color of Her Ribbon
by Sweet May
Summary: Jimmy needs an idea on what ribbon to use for who's present and asks Marina for help. Questshipping drabble for 24xmas fic challenge in LiveJournal.


Okay so pretty much this was originally related to Respectshipping but because I couldn't get any good ideas, I ended up choosing another one. Questshipping, for those who don't know is Marina x Jimmy/Kenta. Sadly I don't have much creativity so this came out short. ;; I hope you'll enjoy it any way. Second day of the 24xmas challenge in LJ.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon © Nintendo/Gamefreak/Satoshi Tajiri.

Title: Color of Her Ribbon  
Author: Sweet May  
Rating: PG  
Prompt and word: 02 Ribbon  
warnings/comments: Questshipping's got this one. It's pretty small since I can't really think much for this one. It would more like a drabble I believe?

* * *

"Hey Marina, can you help me out with this?" called Jimmy who was in a bind. Christmas was coming soon and he needed to wrap up presents. There were a lot of people he had to give gifts to. 

"You called?" responded the blue haired girl as she appeared at the door.

"Yeah, I need you to help me wrap these gifts up," Jimmy said, pushing some boxes away for her to sit next to him. Marina carefully past the almost finished wrapped presents and sat down besides him.

"Wow you seem to be doing a good job on this," Marina complimented and examined one of the boxes that were decorated with green and red stripes. "I don't know how you need my help."

"Well," Jimmy didn't know what to say for a moment. "I need help working out on the ribbons for them."

"Oh," Marina simply stared as Jimmy pulled out a box full of different colored ribbons. She took it from his arms and pulled out a kelly green colored silk ribbon. "Perhaps this can be Vincent's ribbon color," she smiled. Jimmy quickly turned and twitched for Marina to even think about Vincent. He grabbed hold of the ribbon and went in search of the box that contained Vincent's present. Jimmy grabbed the black pair of scissors and cut a part of the ribbon, separating it from the roll. Carefully he pulled the ribbon from the top to the bottom and then in reverse from the other side until he had both edges at hands. He tied a knot and formed a bow.

"What about Typloshion?" Jimmy asked. Marina looked through the box.

"I say go with red since it is a fire type," she handed him the roll of red ribbon. Again he did the same procedure for the round shaped box. Marina couldn't help but watch him wrap them up in awe.

"You know what color I would want on my present, right?" Marina gave a huge grin. Jimmy looked up at her in surprise and blushed.

"Uh… yeah… I guess," he still said, still with a red face. He felt like his mind was erasing the answer as he tried to think for it. Marina giggled.

"Wait I know this!" Jimmy cried. He looked around the room for help but it simply wouldn't work. Marina just smiled and bent forward, reaching for Jimmy's lips. Without knowing what hit him, he was completely shocked to know what was going on. He looked straight at the girl whom he had a humongous crush had linked hers and his lips together. Marina let go and put her lips near her ear.

"Actually, any color would be great," she said. Jimmy just sat there, frozen and red faced. He gave a small gulp and moved his eyes to look at her. She then gave off another smile and sat back down.

"Now," she happily said. "Shall we continue with wrapping up gifts?"

Jimmy snapped back to reality and turned away. "S-S-Sure." Both trainers continued pulling out various colored ribbons and gave the finishing touches to the gift boxes. Jimmy found it hard to forget about what happened. At times he'd stop and stare at Marina who kept touching the ribbon's soft material.

"Hey guys!" called out a voice that attracted Jimmy's and Marina's attention to the door. It turned out to be Vincent who came back with bags full of food. "We'll have a good dinner tonight if we all pitch in."

"I'm coming!" Marina cried and jolted up. She walked to the door and turned back to Jimmy. "Come on Jimmy let's go!"

"Right," he said and got up as well. Both of them exited out the door to help their friend prepare a good meal.

"So what were you guys doing?" Vincent asked as the three of them entered the kitchen.

"Uh…" Jimmy tried to think of something to tell him since they both knew they had crushes on Marina. He couldn't tell Vincent that he got something that he wanted as well. "We just wrapped gifts."


End file.
